villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Keine Kamishirasawa
Keine Kamishirasawa is teacher that resides in the human village of Gensokyo and the stage 3 boss of the eighth main game from the Touhou series, Imperishable Night. She fights the heroines in this form when they are sent by Princess Kaguya to the Bamboo Forest to fight Mokou. Keine seems to have a strong desire to protect humans and would probably be the safest person in Gensokyo for any human to be around. It is revealed to be a were-hakutaku in the extra stage. Appearance *(Touhou 8, human form) Brown eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. Wears a hat that looks like some kind of building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side. Her dress is dark blue with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar. *(Touhou 8, hakutaku form) Red eyes, long silver hair with green highlights, and horns. Her left horn is decorated with a red ribbon. Her dress is dark green with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar. *(Touhou 13.5, human form) Same as above, except her hat is simpler. Relationships *Fujiwara no Mokou (Friend) *Hieda no Akyu (Unknown, Fellow Scholar?) *Kaguya Houraisan (Indirect Recipient of Eternal Life) Trivia * The kanji characters for Keine translate loosely to "Wise sound" while Kamishirasawa literally means "Upper stream of a white valley." However, the Kamishirasawa kanji can be read as "ue hakutaku" or "uwa-hakutaku" and so likely a pun by ZUN when he named the "Were-Hakutaku" character. * "Keine" is also a declensional form of the German word of negative article or negative determiner as "no" in "No one shall sleep tonight". Although the two words are pronounced differently, Keine's name used in this manner may also be a reference to her ability to negate history. * Most of her spell cards are based on the history of the Emperor of Japan. * Keine seems to have a strong desire to protect humans and would probably be the safest person in Gensokyo for any human to be around. * When she becomes a Hakutaku, her clothes strangely change the color (and it's not part of her body). * Keine is the owner, and history teacher of the Human Village's school. * A usual mistake about her abilities is people mistake the ability of hakutaku-Keine as to be able to erase a piece of history; however, her ability in her hakutaku form is to create it, and in humanoid form is to eat (or conceal) it; fundamentally she can only conceal it, not erase. * As a teacher, she is commonly addressed by the respectful title of 「慧音先生」 or "Keine-sensei." * Keine is the only character in Imperishable Night to have 2 Last Word Spell Cards rather than 1. Gallery Profile Other Appearance Keine_default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Keine_1.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd (Were-Hakutaku) Touhoudex_2_Keine.png|Touhoumon/Touhoudex Project Touhoudex_2_AKeine.png|Touhoumon/Touhoudex Project (Were-Hakataku) Merchandise griffon_kamishirasawa_keine01.jpg Griffon kamashirasawa keine01.jpg toranoana_kamishirasawa_keine01.jpg Theme Music Category:Touhou Villains Category:Evil Teacher Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Hybrids Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Living Villains Category:Humans Category:Guardians Category:Villainesses Category:Bosses Category:On & Off Villains